start again
by redrose88
Summary: when Rose is betrayed by her fiancé. how will she cope, will she find love again? lets find out as she starts again
1. Chapter 1

hi this is a short story hope you like it i own nothing the wwe does i make no money or profit from this

In a flat in London England the alarm went off, it was 6:30am, 21year Rosie Edwards rushed to stop it. It had not woken her she had been up for an hour already. She hadn't been able to sleep because last night she caught her fiancé Ben cheating on her with another women. She did not want to see him today however she knew she would have to, after all they worked together he was a dancer and she was the PA/Manager to his dance group. She made herself another cup of tea when suddenly _Your time is up My time is now_ blasted through the flat.

''Hey John, how are you?'' she said praying John didn't realise something was wrong

''Hey Rosie, I'm ok just heading back to the hotel I thought I would ring to see what you thought of the show?''

''Mm to be honest John I didn't get to watch it, I've recorded it but have not watched it yet''

''What's wrong you haven't missed a show since I have known you'' (damn it, she knew John could always tell when something was wrong)

''I caught Ben with another woman last night''

''Aw babe I'm so sorry I can't believe he could be so stupid as to cheat on you''

''I know, I really don't want to have to see him today, I might ask Tammy if I can start my holiday today instead of Friday so I don't have to see him''

''Well you could come visit me on the road''

''John I couldn't impose''

'You wouldn't be it has been ages since we saw you. You can take time to think things over and catch up with everyone what do you say?''

''Ok then where are you. We are in New York.''

''Ok I will check with Tammy to see if she will let me come earlier, I will text you if I can come out today so I don't wake you, otherwise I will ring you later. Where will you be going tonight?''

''Toronto, Canada''

''Ok I will speak to Tammy and let you know bye''

''Bye babe''

She rang Tammy.

''Hello honey, how are you holding up?'' Tammy asked

''Hey Tammy, I guess you have seen Ben?''

''Yea, I was around Nathan's when he arrived he told us everything, I'm so sorry he is an idiot''

''Thanks, well I was ringing to see if I could start my holiday early I can bear the thought of seeing him at this moment and John has invited me to visit him and the others on the road''

''Of course you can honey things are going to be quiet because of the tour and I'm sure Michelle will help if needed.''

''Oh thank you so much Tammy it means a lot please do not tell Ben where I am going otherwise he will bug John until I speak to him.

''I wont don't worry, see you when you get back''

''Ok bye''

''Bye''.

She then rang her mum to let her know.

''Hi mum''

''Hey Rose, how are you?''

''I'm ok I'm going away for a few weeks to visit friends in America. Please don't tell Ben where I am we have had a huge argument and I don't want him knowing till I am there ok''

''Of course honey I wont tell him'' her mum said as she knew it must be bad if Rose didn't want him to know she was going away and where she was.

''You will ring me so I know you have arrived safely wont you?''

''Of course I will mum love you bye''

''Bye''

Then she rang Ben

''Hey babe Tam said you weren't in today''

''No I'm not, look Ben I am going away for a few weeks because I need to clear my head, whilst I'm away I think its best we don't talk, we both need to decide if this relationship is fixable because it is not working your cheating proved that, I'm not angry I'm upset and avoiding any contact for a few weeks will help us decide what we want''

''Ok I will do that when will you be back?''

''I'm not sure I will ring a few days before I come back to let you know''

''Where are you going?''

''I don't think you need to know that Ben''

''Ok remember I love you''

''Bye Ben''

''Bye babe''

She makes her way to the airport and booked herself on the very next fight to New York which leaves at 9:00am. She texts John telling him that she should arrive about 11:00am his time and the rest of her flight details, he responds saying he will pick her up. soon her flight is called and she takes the opportunity to sleep.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

She makes her way to the airport and booked herself on the very next fight to New York which leaves at 9:00am. She texts John telling him that she should arrive about 11:00am his time and the rest of her flight details, he responds saying he will pick her up. soon her flight is called and she takes the opportunity to sleep.

At 10:50 New York time John is at JFK airport he tries to disguise himself by pulling his cap down over his head so he won't be recognised by fans he doesn't want Rose to feel uncomfortable around him

''Hey'' he says as she nears him

''Hey Johnny'' she smiles brightly at him as he pulls her in to a hug and they make there way to the car. Just as the car is in sight some fans recognise him and he politely signs autographs then they get in to the car.

''Sorry about that''

''Don't be John it's your job you can't help it I don't mind one bit''

''Thanks babe, I'm meeting Randy and the others at the gym if you want to come I already booked you on a flight to Toronto this afternoon so no need to worry about that and I booked you a room at the hotel we will be staying at''

''Aww thanks John you're the best just let me know how much and I will charge it to our joint account ok''

''Nope not going to, your staying with me so I'm going to treat you ok. Whilst your here''

''But John.''

''No buts Rose, I mean it. I love having you here'' she realised was not going to win against John

''Fine but I'm not happy about it ok''

''Whatever babe'' just then they pulled up to the gym.

''Hey John''

''Yea sorry man traffic was busy had to pick someone up''

''Who?'' Randy asked as he looked behind John to see Rose getting out of the car.

''Rose babe what you doing here?'' he said pulling her into a hug

''I'm here to visit you guys, I will tell you why once we are inside with the others ok''

''Ok babe'' they walked inside to where Samantha Orton (Randy's wife), Paul Levesque (Triple H), Stephanie McMahon Dave Batista, Mickey James Shawn Michaels, Rebecca (his wife), Adam Copeland (Edge), Melina, Perez Jeff Hardy and Maria Kanellis where chatting.

''Hey everyone look who has come to visit us.'' Randy said and everyone came over and gave her a hug hello.

''so what brings you here without Ben?'' Dave asks

''The fact I caught him in bed with another woman yesterday''

''What!'' they call cried

''I can't believe that jerk, you ok honey'' Shawn said

''Yea, well as could be expected we haven't ended it yet I left saying I needed to think about things but now I am here I think that I already know that it wont work out''

''Do you want us to kick his butt next time we are in England babe?'' Paul asked

''Nah your alright I can handle it myself but thanks for the offer Paul''

''And I thought you had a gem with that one'' Melina said

''Yea so did I but never mind best find out before we where married''

''That's true babe'' Jeff said

''Yea and you know we are here for you?'' Adam added

''Yep and it means a lot to me thanks''

''No thanks needed babes, hey just means shopping time that will help to forget about him'' Mickey said

''Do you need a reason to shop?'' Randy asked

''Shut up Randy or I will hit you where it hurts your credit card'' Randy immediately stopped moaning

''I will book us a nice pampering day the day after tomorrow what you say girls. On me''

''Sure'' they all replied

''When you say on me is that on you or me?'' Paul asked Stephanie

''You'' she replied earning another groan from the men and ha-ha's from the girls.

Rose caught up with the group and they have a laugh and a joke.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Rose caught up with the group and they have a laugh and a joke.

And over the next couple of weeks they went on nights out. And the girls went shopping almost everyday. At the end of her second week Rose had cleared her head and done a lot of thinking about her situation and during a shopping trip she told the girls that she was planning on leaving Ben but was waiting to go back home before telling him.

Later that night they were on a night out. And as usual Rose and the girls were on the dance floor and John couldn't help but stare at her. He had always know she was beautiful and her long chocolate brown hair and eyes to match however he never allowed himself to think of her in that way because since they had known each other they both had partners. This was also the first time he had really got to see her as a person as she had always been accompanied by Ben.

''You like her'' Dave stated breaking John's train of thought

''What… no man and even if I did I wouldn't do anything she has a boyfriend.''

''So what, he cheated on her, And Mickey told me that Rose has said that she was leaving him.''

''Really she hasn't said anything to me?''

''She only made up her mind today apparently''

''I see, thanks man'' with that John thought about how he felt about Rose.

And over the next couple of weeks they went on nights out. And the girls went shopping almost everyday much to the annoyance of their men. At the end of her second week Rose had cleared her head and done a lot of thinking about her situation and during a shopping trip she told the girls that she was planning on leaving Ben but was waiting to go back home before telling him.

On the Monday before she was due to go back home and she was in John's dressing room when there was a knock at the door.

''Come in'' she said

'Oh, Hi Mr McMahon, John's not here at the moment''

''That's ok and please it's Vince but actually I wanted to speak to you''

''Me?''

''Yes, Steph tells me that you have decided to leave Ben''

''Yes I have''

''Well I know that you're a professional, and would happily work with him however I may have a proposition for you, you see my PA Sara informed me 2 weeks ago that she is pregnant and she will have to stop travelling with us once she gets to 6 months however she does not want to return to travelling on the road once the baby is born, we have settled it and she will work in the New York offices. However I need a new PA and I have decided that the person I choose will also appear as my PA on the show and I would like to offer you the job''

''Oh wow Vince that's a great offer I don't know what to say''

''Well I don't expect an answer straight away, just think about it for me ok'

''I will thank you''

''Welcome we will talk soon bye'

''Bye'' Rose said and Vince left Rose to think about his proposition

3 days later Rose knocked on Vince's office door and knocked.

''Come in'' Vince called and she opened the door and walked in

''Ah Rose good to see you, what can I do for you?''

''Well I have given you offer a lot of thought and I would like to accept if that is ok Mr McMahon''

''Of course it is my dear I am very happy you decided to take me up on the offer'' half an hour later and the contacts were signed She would return in 5 weeks to become Vince's PA and the newest diva.


	4. Chapter 4

She asked Vince to keep the identity of his PA a secret as she wanted to surprise them when she made her appearance in the ring the day she returned.

2 days later and Rose had called home to Ben and asked him to meet her at her house.

''Ben!'' she called as she entered her house

''Living room'' came his reply so she followed the voice

''Hey'' she said

''Hey, you got back ok then''

''Yea''

''Where did you go?''

''I went to America to visit John, Randy and the others''

''I see''

''Look Ben, Vince offered me a job and I'm moving to America, and before you say anything he only offered me the job once I told Stephanie it was over, I know you said your sorry and everything but I cant forget what you have done and there is no way we can work at this I'm sorry but its over, you have to agree we were having problems before you cheated anyway and maybe it wasn't meant to be. I still love you just not in love with you''

''Oh, well in that case congratulations I thought the same, that we should split I mean I know you couldn't trust me again and your right it wasn't working.

Both Ben and Tammy were ecstatic for her as were the rest of the dance group.

And just 5 weeks after leaving America, Rose returned and was met by Shane as they were still keeping her identity under wraps she had told John and the others that she would come out for summer slam but the truth was she returned the Monday before and her plane arrive that her arrival in the arena could be concealed as everyone would be doing others thing like signings and photo shoots.

She was shown to Vince's office where she would spend the next 2 hours before Raw started. And 10 minutes before the show started the wrestlers where under their normal lockdown they could not leave their dressing rooms unless they where involved in the opening promo to the show which was Vince leading heading from his office to the ring with Rose walking just off screen so she could be hidden in the gorilla until her music hit.

Raw's opening music ended and _No Chance_ blasted through the arena as Vince did his normal entrance.

''Good evening ladies and gentleman boys and girls and welcome to Monday Night Raw, tonight I am over seeing the contract signing for the championship no disqualification match and summer slam this Sunday, but before we move on I would like to introduce the newest member to the team my new Assistant. Who is friend of ours here at the WWE everyone please welcome Rose'' Just then Fergie's _London Bridge_ blasted through the arena and Rose made her way down the ramp and Vince helped her in to the ring.

''Thank you Mr McMahon for this wonderful opportunity I have loved Raw and the WWE for as long as I can remember''

''Your welcome Rose now tell us a bit about yourself''

''Ok my name is Rosie Edwards but everyone calls me Rose I'm 22 and I come from London England and I'' just then _Voices_ blasted through the arena and out came Randy holding his belt to his shoulder for everyone to see as he entered the ring he grabbed a microphone.

''Now Rose it's lovely to meet you and all but I would like to get on with the contract signing if that's alright by you Mr McMahon''

''Of course Randy'' Just then _Time to play the game_ blasted through the arena. And Triple H entered the ring and shook he hand.

''Hi Rose nice to meet you'' and when he knew the camera couldn't see he winked at her.

They continued with the signing and once the contract was signed Randy went to RKO Triple H, Vince pulled Rose out of the way and out of the ring once they were at the top of the ramp they disappeared behind the curtain where Rose was met by a bear hug from John as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

''Rose I can't believe it's you, why didn't you tell me, Vince never said he had found a new PA yet.'' He said firing questions at her. Inside he was doing summersaults he was so happy to see Rose walk out there knowing that it meant she had moved to America and would be with him all the time.

''John I wanted to surprise you so I asked Vince not to tell anyone the only person apart from him that knew I was coming and that was Shane and even he didn't know until today''

''So your really his new PA and will be travelling with us right?'' Shawn asked

''Yep to both''

''Congrats girl'' Dave said

''Yep welcome to the crazy life'' Jeff added

''Hey don't try to scare her off Hardy'' John said

''Hey John I have travelled with you guys before I know what it is like I'm not going to be scared off''

''Good because you know what has to happen tonight don't you'' Adam

''No what?'' she asked

''Well Rose your no longer a friend of the WWE. you are now a member of the WWE so that means you have tonight play truth or dare''

''Ok I'm up for that''

''Now don't rush in to saying that Rose you see every time the bottle lands on someone other than you, you have to do what you other person says its a get to know you thing we do, cus normally we don't know the new recruit before they start''''

''So basically your saying that it me playing truth or dare against you all and you don't have to do anything I have to do what you all say as long as the bottle has landed on you correct?''

''Correct''

''Ok I'm cool with that''

The Guys smiled they knew Rose too well and what she liked to do and what she didn't like to do but it also meant they could ask her anything or make her do anything within the law that was.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

The Guys smiled they knew Rose too well and what she liked to do and what she didn't like to do but it also meant they could ask her anything or make her do anything within the law that was.

After raw they all went back to the hotel and up in to the penthouse where Stephanie and Paul where staying

''Ok right everyone in a circle please'' Mickey said and they all got in to a circle they played a few easy rounds to get her in to it

''Ok Rose truth or dare'' Maria asked

''Umm Truth''

''Ok have you every fancied anyone in this room?''

'' Yes''

''Ooh who was it?''

''Maria you asked your question I don't have to answer that''

''Fine'' she span the bottle and it landed on Randy and Rose groaned she would have to do dare if she wanted them to forget what she had said

''Truth or dare''

''Dare''

''Ooh ok I dare you to kiss Maria'' which she did, she didn't mind and they made it look really hot just for the guys, Randy span the bottle and it landed on Shawn

''Truth or dare''

''Truth''

''Who did you fancy do you still fancy them and who was it?'' damn it she thought

''Well to start off all you guys are hot, but the one I fancied and still fancy is John'' she turned red. He span the bottle and it landed on Paul

''Truth or dare''

''Dare''

''Ok I dare you to do a body shot and seeing as John is the only single one it will be off the champ John Cena'' inwardly she groaned because she was about to do a body shot of the guy she just admitted to fancying but she decided to make it interesting because she knew John pleasure point was his collar bone so instead of opting for his wrist which he offered she tapped his hand away and licked his collar bone as she did the shot. John had to close his eyes so she couldn't see how turned on he was by it _why did she have to choose my collar she knows that my pleasure point._

She could not meet his eye. John however was stunned he never thought Rose would fancy him. yea sure he was good looking but he thought she would never consider dating him because of the 10 year age gap between them. They continued until the early hours and they all had to sleep.

1 week later and Rose had not seen much of John as she would have liked as they were all very busy promoting Wrestlemania which was happening at the weekend.

The day of Wrestlemania Rose barley had time to think for her self. Finally it was show time and she took her seat in the VIP box next to Stephanie and they got chatting as they watched the show. Then_ your time is up my time is now _blasted through the arena and Rose smiled as she watched John, Adam and the big show fight. As John got the win she quickly made her way backstage to greet him as he came back through.

As John disappeared behind the curtain he looked up and saw Rose there ready to greet him with a huge smile on her face she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug, he span her round again.

''Congrats Cena great match''

''Thanks Edwards, shall I give you a lift back, seeing as we're not going out tonight we could have a movie night''

''Yea if that's ok and movie night sounds great can't wait''

''Ok Babe be ready in 15 min''

15 minutes later they were on their way back to the hotel, Rose was driving and they separated and each went to their rooms to get ready Rose quickly changed her clothes, grabbed a dvd and made her way across the hall to John's. John in the meantime had ordered their room service and was choosing a film to watch when Rose knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose quickly changed her clothes, grabbed a dvd and made her way across the hall to John's. John in the meantime had ordered their room service and was choosing a film to watch when Rose knocked on the door.

John answered the door and let her in.

''Hey babe you ready I ordered room service it should be in 5 minutes is that ok?''

''Course it is John I don't mind''

''Great now I picked a few films i think you would want to watch. The Dark Knight, Mirrors or Sex and the City (at which he pulled a face) cus i love you love it''

''Well John I was actually thinking about this one'' (she then move her hands so John could see she was holding The Marine)

''Oh Rose do we have to I know you like it but I don't feel in the mood to watch myself on t.v.'' at this Rose was trying so hard to stop the laughter coming.

''Oh John, don't worry I wont make you watch it I just wanted to see your reaction she gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him the dark knight which he placed in the player and they climbed on his bed. As the film was about to start the bell boy delivered their room service.

Half way through the film Rose noticed John keep moving his hands to his neck and rubbing it.

''You ok?''

''yea just a little sore that is all, it will be fine tomorrow''

''Ok'' 15 minutes later and John was still rubbing his neck

''Right Cena roll over I am going to give you one of my famous massages''

''It is fine honest''

''Fine but it will help please let me, if you don't like it I will stop ok''

''Ok'' he rolled on to his front and Rose climbed on his back and gently started to massage John's back, shoulders and arms for him, John found it so relaxing he almost fell asleep. To John he was in heaven with Rose's hands easing his muscles with ease he couldn't help but moan a little as she worked out a tough knot after half an hour Rose had finally finished.

''There you go how does that feel?'' she said as she climbed of him

''Like I have died and gone to heaven'' He replied he started to roll back over but realised he couldn't without being embarrassed. Hoping Rose had not noticed he quickly grabbed the pillow his head had been resting on and looked at her unfortunately she had noticed

''Looks like you really enjoyed it'' she said giggling

'Umm yea suppose I kind of did sorry'' he said hardly looking her in the eye

''Its fine John don't worry, it is not like it's a crime we are both single so no harm done it is nothing to fret about heck I told you I fancy you'' John smirked at that memory she was right 13 days ago she had been asked who she fancied and she said him, then she did a body shot off of him.

''That is right you did but you were drunk, we haven't even had one drink yet, you will remember this''

''Just because I was drunk does not mean that I don't like you'' she said

''You meant it then?''

''Of course I did John why wouldn't I have meant it'' she said chucking a pillow at him

''Hey'' he said chucking it back at her they had a pillow fight and they ended it collapsed on the floor with John on top of her

''Is this why you said you have not brought it up, because you thought I didn't mean it'' she said trying to look him in the eye he didn't say anything.

''Oh John look at me'' he looks down at her ''John I meant every word I do like you'' at that John pushed the bit of hair away from her face and caressed her cheek and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rose was in shock the kiss was full of love and passion, she couldn't believe he was kissing her. John pulled away and looked her in the eye she smiled at him and lent up to kiss him this time their kiss was reciprocated by both. John ran his hands up and down her body and Rose's hands worked through his hair.

John then ran his tongue across her bottom lip and Rose happy granted his request, both moaned as the kiss was deepened, but knew they would both need air soon so Rose broke the kiss.

''Now do you believe me? She asked panting

''Not quite, I think I need more persuading'' John said smiling down at her as they kissed again both couldn't be happier. John then gently picked Rose from the floor and placed her on the bed not once breaking the kiss

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

'Not quite, I think I need more persuading'' John said smiling down at her as they kissed again both couldn't be happier. John then gently picked Rose from the floor and placed her on the bed not once breaking the kiss.

The next morning Rose woke up and smile because laying beside her with his arms tightly wrapped around her was John Cena her friend of two years, the memories of last night flooding back to her and she smiled again John was amazing in bed and was so loving he certainly did not disappoint her, she rolled over slightly so she was now facing him when she noticed he was awake and had been watching her sleep

''Morning'' she said

''Morning beautiful'' he said kissing her forehead, Rose lent up and kissed him on the lips, she pulled away to see John smiling

''So no regrets then?'' he asked

''None what so ever...actually just one'' he looked down at her worried ''That we didn't do this before'' she said smiling at him and he let out the breath he had been holding and kissed her again this time deepening the kiss they broke apart as Rose's phone went off.

''Leave it'' John said

''I can't John it's my business phone I left my personal one in my room'' she grabbed her phone and kissed John quickly then answered

''Good morning Vince''

''How can I help?''

''Oh yea sure I can''

''Ok I will see you then bye''

Then she put the phone down

''What did he want?''

''Umm just to ask me to go to his room in an hour he wants to discuss the storyline he wants to put me in''

''Oh! what storyline?''

''I don't know, tonight will be my third show Vince said when I signed my contract that that's when my character does her first promo without him, but last night final details were still being made to it so he hadn't been able to tell me, he said last night he wasn't even sure that it would start tonight but they obviously made their mind up which direction to go with''

''I see, well I have guess you will be leaving to go get ready soon?''

''Yea I can't wear my pj's to a meeting with Vince'' she said chuckling

''Well I like what your wearing now, but I think that might shock the old man'' Rose blushed

''Yea think seeing me in my underwear might give him a heart attack'' John just smiled and kissed her

''So, what happens now'' Rose asked once she pulled away

''Well you go to Vince and I go to the gym before we head to the arena''

''Oh haha John I meant with us.''

''I know, Rose I really like you and I don't know if you feel it's too soon after Ben and everything...'' Rose shushed him

''John I really like you too and as for am I over Ben I know we only officially split up 7 weeks ago but I know I am over him''

''Really?'' John beamed

''Yep''

''In that case, that changes things because I am not letting you go so Rose will you be my girl'' he said smiling at her

''Yes John I will'' Rose smiled back at him and they kissed

''What are we going to tell the others?'' John asked

''Well, we tell them the truth if they ask if they don't then we don't tell them until we are ready''

''That's fair, mind you they might just figure it out because I may not be able to stop grinning''

''Nor me'' Rose answered ''I'm going to have to go now babe'' she said as John started kissing her neck

''No you don't 5 minutes more'' he murmured

''Ok but then i really do have to go''

''Ok''

10 minutes later and Rose still hadn't left John's room

''Ok John I really have to go now or I'm going to be late'' she said pulling away from him, John just pouted and gave her his puppy dog eyes

''Now Cena that is not playing fair, I Really have to go'' John gave in

''Ok but call me as soon as your free and I will meet you'' he said giving her one final kiss before she left

''Will do see you later'' with that she opened the door and check nobody was around and quickly let herself in to her room. she heard her private phone go off and picked it up it was a text

_Miss you already x _– John

Rose just smiled and replied

_Miss you too babe : ) xx – Rose_

She checked her other messages 1 from Stephanie 1 from Samantha and 1 from Rebecca all asking her if she wanted to meet up today she relied she had a meeting with Vince and that she should be able to do lunch.

She quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as she could and made her way to Vince's room and knocked

Please review and thank you for all the ones so far x


	8. Chapter 8

She quickly jumped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as she could and made her way to Vince's room and knocked.

Vince answered the door

''Ah good morning Rose come on in I trust you slept well?'' Rose smiled inside

''Yea I did thank you''

''Good well first of all would you like a drink umm tea coffee juice?''

''A cuppa tea would be fine thanks''

''Milk one sugar if I remember?''

''Yep that's right'' he makes them both a cuppa tea and they sit on the sofa

''Right well as I told you on the phone I wanted to tell you about your first storyline, now this being your first one we have two options but we want you to decide which one you would like to go with both will easily fit in tonight's show. The first option is when Randy attacks me tonight your also there and get attacked to this starting a feud with legacy you will be appointed Raw general manager for 2 shows then Stephanie comes back and you join forces with her in a fight against legacy''

''Oh wow ok and the second?''

''Well the second is a romantic storyline, now I know that you have just finished with Ben and it might be difficult for you but I would be happy if you thought about it, it would start tonight with you on the phone talking to mystery person who's identity will be revealed on raw 3 weeks later as your attacked by legacy for sticking up for Stephanie when she returns?

''Ok who is the person you have picked?''

''We haven't decided yet but it will either be Dave Batista or John Cena''

''Right well in that case I think I should tell you John and I are as of this morning an item, so I would not feel comfortable kissing Dave when I'm with John''

''That's great John it is then. I'm guessing you have chosen that story''

''Yep if that's ok by you''

''Course it is so tonight you will be shown on the phone saying how much you enjoyed John's match last night and that you can't wait for your date later on.'' he continnued telling her what would happen during the three week wait to reveal the identity of the mystery mansound ok?''

''Yea sounds fine can I tell John myself?''

''I don't see why not so yes you can''

''Thanks Vince, anything else you need to talk about''

''Yea just a few things I think you need to have your first Photo shoot so I have set it up for tomorrow when we arrive I New York ok?''

''Ok yea that's fine by me''

''And you will be doing a interview for the WWE magazine when you arrive at the arena tomorrow this will be after your Photo shoot''

''Ok that's fine

''Right I think that's it Will see you at the arena tonight ok''

''Ok thanks Vince'' she said opening the door ''Bye''

''Bye Rose''

Rose shut the door and pulled out her phone to ring John

''Hey babe'' he answered

''Hey baby I just finished with Vince where are you''

''I just finished at the gym I was about to head to the breakfast room you fancy joining me?''

''Yea sure see you in 2 minutes''

''Great I will wait in the lobby''

''Ok bye babe''

''Bye babe''

2 minutes later Rose stepped out of the elevator and spotted John so walked over

''Hey babe'' he says kissing her on the lips

''Hey you'' she kissed him back, they broke apart and John took Rose's hand in his and they walked into the breakfast room and took a seat at a table.

''So what's your storyline then?'' John asked

''Umm well apparently tonight I will be seen talking on the phone to a mystery person which is the start of a three week guessing game as to who I'm on the too then it will be revealed''

''What no way am I not letting you have a romantic storyline we have only just started dating what is Vince thinking letting that happen''

''That's the reason why you will come out when I reveal who I am dating''

''What! I come out?''

''Yep you are the one I will be on the phone too''

''You mean that me and you will be in a romantic storyline together?''

''Yep that's exactly what I'm saying baby'' Rose says smiling. Just then Stephanie, Samantha and Rebecca walk over to them

''Hey Rose you still ok for lunch?'' Stephanie asks

''Yea, course, you don't mind do you John?''

''Nah course not I will see you at the arena later ok babe''

'Of course bye babe' ' she said kissing him goodbye

They walked off and got in to Steph's car they then all turned to Rose

''What?''

''Don't what us. What is happening between you and Cena?'' Samantha asked

Please review x


	9. Chapter 9

''Don't what us. What is happening between you and Cena?'' Samantha asked

''Nothing''

''Oh come on you have never kissed him like you just did as you said goodbye'' Stephanie said

''Ok fine, there is something but can I you at the restaurant''

''Ok restaurant it is then'' Rebecca said

10 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and ordered quickly as they were all hungry

''Ok we are at the restaurant now spill'' Stephanie ordered

''Ok fine well last night John and I went back to his hotel room to watch a film after awhile I noticed he was in pain so I gave a massage, then we ended up having a pillow fight and we landed on the floor John was on top of me and then he looked in to my eyes and kissed me and from then on one thing lead to another and I woke up this morning in his room and as I was leaving for my meeting with Vince he asked me to officially be his girlfriend and I said yes''

''Oh my god I can't believe you two finally got together, your going to make a great couple'' Rebecca said

''I know and thanks I know that some may say it's too soon after Ben and I split but I really don't care, John and I have feelings for each other and I am not going to spend all my time thinking about what other people think Ben and I ended officially what 7 weeks ago now but we all know it was longer than that Ben and I were not really together for the last 3 weeks as I was thinking about what to do.''

''I know honey and we are all happy for you and John and daddy's storyline will be perfect for you two''

''I know I can't believe it either''

''What storyline?'' Samantha asked

''Well Dad put Rose and John in a romantic storyline for her first solo storyline

''That's great babes congrats, and by the way I always knew you and John would end up together Ben was not right for you'' Samantha added

''Yep and that night you did that body shot ooo eee girl those were some fireworks between you two it was only a matter of time'' Rebecca said.

2 hours later with lunch over the girls were back at the arena and Rose caught up with John as he warmed up with Randy in the ring.

That night the show went perfectly and Rose really enjoyed having her first solo promo under her belt the next day she got her first photo shoot and interview under her belt to and really enjoyed it 1 week later and Rose's promo was her talking with the divas saying that she was again going out with the mystery caller that night they were sitting on the hotel bed watching t.v. when John turned to Rose

''you know I go back home in 10 days for mom and dads' anniversary?''

''Yea, don't remind me''

''Well how about you come with me so I can introduce you to my family''

''What meet the parents, oh I'm not sure I'm ready for that babe I mean what if they don't like me I wouldn't want to be in the way it's their anniversary''

''I Know but babe I know they will love you, trust me on this ok'' he gave her the puppy dog eyes

''Ok fine I will go with you.''

''YES''

''Damn you Cena and your puppy dog eyes you know I can't resist either of those'' she said laughing and pulling him for a kiss'' when they broke the kiss John quickly pulled out his phone and rang his mom to let her know he would be bringing Rose along with him.

7 days later and Rose's promo that week was to find Vince beaten up as legacy finished their attack. The next week the identity of the mystery man would be revealed to the WWE audience

4 days later and Rose and John where on the plane back to John's home (Rose had been searching for one of her own as her things where in storage)

Rose was quiet during the flight and fell asleep quickly, John was worried about her but knew it would just be nerves about meeting his family. Just 10 minutes before they landed he woke her up.

''Hey baby we are almost there''

''Really wow sorry I fell asleep babes'' she said looking at her hands

''It's fine baby, I know your nervous, just remember I will be there to hold your hand ok baby?'' Rose smiled, John always knew how to make her feel better

''I know'' she said giving him a kiss

15 minutes later and they were off the plane and were walking to a taxi cab

Sorry Know it's a bit fast forward but I want to get to Rose meeting his parents

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

15 minutes later and they were off the plane and were walking to a taxi cab

And 20 minutes later and they were pulling up to John's parents home. The cab stopped the engine John paid the driver and got out the car then helped Rose out and together they walked to the house, John opened the door.

''Hey mom, dad we're here'' he shouted

''Coming John'' came a woman's replied which Rose figured was his mother and sure enough she appeared in the living room

''Oh John your early why didn't you tell us you were getting in earlier'' she said embracing John

''Well we finished up sooner than expected so caught an earlier flight, mom this is my girlfriend Rose'' John said putting his arm around Rose

''Oh of course it is, Well lovely to meet you my dear'' she said also embracing Rose

''And you Mrs Cena''

''Oh nonsense forget Mrs Cena call me Carol'

''Ok Carol it's lovely to meet you''

''That's better, now you two must be hungry let me fix you something to eat, John your father and brother's are in the den you take Rose down there and I will bring a selection of things down''

''Oh don't go to any trouble on our behalf'' Rose said

''Oh no dear its fine i was just about to fix something for the boys adding you and John will be no problem''

''Ok well do you need any help?''

''No it's fine my dear'' with that Carol went in to the kitchen as John held Rose's hand as he showed Rose down to the den.

''Hey everyone'' John said as they entered the den and everyone turned to look at them

''Hey son your early''

''Yep I know, we got finished up earlier so caught earlier flight, anyway everyone this is my girlfriend Rose, Rose this is my dad John Cena senior, and my brothers Matt, Dan Steve and Sean''

They all got up and welcomed Rose once introductions were over they sat down as John's mom joined them and they asked Rose the normal questions, How old are you, how did you meet how many brothers and sisters do you have all those nonsense getting to know someone questions. When suddenly

''So Rose why did you leave England?'' his brother matt asked and John glanced at Rose to see how she would answer.

''Well I could say Vince offered me the job of a lifetime but that would only be half true, you see back at the beginning of the year I caught my fiancé cheating on me with another girl.

''You were engaged?'' his mom asked

''Yes she was but they broke up 7 weeks before we started dating mom'' hoping his mom would drop it

''Yes I was engaged'' Rose continued ignoring John's interruption

''But after catching him cheating I came out here for three weeks to clear my head and decide what to do, things were not right for about 4 months before I caught him cheating, I only have one rule for relationships and that is don't cheat and he admitted cheated on me for 3 months before I found out. I certainly did not make the decision lightly. After I made the decision to leave him Vince came to me and offered me the job and I thought why not. I know I made the right decision.''

''That's very brave my dear to stick to your beliefs when they are tested by someone you love'' Carol said

''And as long as John is happy then I am happy'' she added 2 hours later and John and Rose left for Johns house which was 10 minutes away.

''See it wasn't that bad'' John stated

''Yea I know but I couldn't help but be nervous''

''Well they love you so don't worry''

''You sure?''

''Yep, you and mom got along great I thought'' he said as they turned in to his driveway they got out and went in to the house

The next day they arrived early and Rose immediately went to ask Carol if there was anything she could do

''If you would mind if you made the cheesecake as one the of the puddings that would be great the recipe is on the table'' Rose got to work and she and Carol continued talking

''Hey how are my two favourite women'' John asked as he came in

''We're fine John aren't we Rose''

''Yep your mom has been telling me stories from when you were little''

''Oh mom honestly do you have to''

''Shut up John I like listening to your mom and the stories are funny''

''Fine, I will be down in then teaching Matt you don't mess with the champ''

''Play nice Cena''

''Always do Edwards, I always do'' he said smirking as he left.

20 minutes later and Carol suddenly froze

''Oh drat, Rose I have an apology to make Liz Johns ex is coming today I sent out the invites 3 months ago by which time I thought he and Liz would be back together because that's what they were like always breaking up getting back together, by the time I knew you and John were together it was too late to uninvited her I'm sorry''

''It's ok Carol it's not your fault and as long as she doesn't try anything I will be fine with her being here, I will just go let John know so it's not a surprise when he sees her''

''Ok dear'' Rose left the kitchen and headed to the stairs leading down to the den

Meanwhile 5 minutes earlier

''And I win again, right I'm just going to check on mom and Rose will be back in 5 ok'' John said

''OK'' came his brothers replies and he closed the door to the den and turned to go up the stairs

''Hey John boy, I thought you would be down here'' the person said as they descended the stairs

''Liz! What are you doing here''

What will happen next please review


	11. Chapter 11

''Hey John boy, I thought you would be down here'' the person said as they descended the stairs

''Liz! What are you doing here'' he said

''Your mom invited me''

''My mom? When did she invited you?''

''Oh about three months ago guess she thought we would be back together by now''

''Well that's not going to happen I'm seeing someone''

''What! Who, in fact doesn't matter we could keep it between ourselves she wouldn't have to know'' she smiled seductively at him

''What no way I love her and would never cheat.''

''Then why did your mom invite me?'' she pouted

''I don't know you would have to ask her that''

''Actually I can answer that'' Liz looked up to see who had spoken

''Rose? What are you doing here?'' Liz asked

''Shall I tell her Johnny or do you want to''

''I will baby, Liz you know I said I was seeing someone well it's Rose'' He said pulling Rose to him

''But you have a fiancé and live in England'' Liz said

''Not anymore Ben and I spilt nearly 3 months ago and I now live in America'' Rose stated

'Oh well congratulations then'' Liz said then dashed off upstairs

''I'm so sorry baby mom didn't tell me she was going to be here.''

''Don't worry baby, your mom forgot until just now she told me and I was on my way down here to tell you but she beat me to it, and don't worry I'm fine with it I mean I'm not happy she is here but it can't be helped now anyway now I best get back.''

''Did I tell you you're the best'' He said kissing her

''Once already today but a girl never tiers of hearing it'' she replied kissing him and making her way back up the stairs John just smiled to himself

A few hours later and everyone had arrived and the party was in full swing Rose was able to chat to the Cena brothers' wives and girlfriends and found she got on really well with them they all joined their partners in the pool and had a laugh Rose had gone off to the toilet whilst John had got out of the pool to get drinks when he was stopped by his uncle and he chatted to him just then his brother Steve came over

''Hey Johnny boy that girl of yours is a keeper, she is so funny and smart why on earth is she with you'' he joked

'I Know she's a keeper and to be honest I don't know why someone as beautiful and young as her would go out with me but I'm not letting her go easily.'' He told his brother just then a piercing scream came from inside

''Rose'' John shouted as he ran inside Steve followed him in they found her at the bottom of the stairs with Liz at the top shouting.

''Is she ok I saw her catch her foot in her dress and fall?''

John's uncle who was a doctor checked her pulse

''She's breathing but she needs an ambulance''

''I'm on it John'' Steve said pulling out his phone and dialling 911. 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived just as Rose came around

John's uncle explained what had happened as John held her hand, he couldn't speak. The ambulance men checked her over and then got her on a stretcher and then wheeled her out to the ambulance John got in the back and they drove off.

1 hour later and Johns family joined him at the hospital 5 minutes later John was allowed to see Rose she had badly sprained her wrist bruised her ribs and knocked her head but other than that was ok she would be allowed home that night. They let her dress as she had to change in to a gown for the scans she had done. As they waited in the family room Sean sat by John.

''You ok buddy'' Sean asked his brother

''Yea I just can't believe she didn't break, anything it was a nasty fall she had. She feels really embarrassed.''

''But she shouldn't it wasn't her fault'' Sean said

''I know that''

''No I mean it wasn't an accident''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean it was no accident Rose was pushed, I heard her and Liz arguing and you saw the tare in her dress?

''Yep what about it?''

''Well I found the missing material at the top of the stair right where Liz was standing when Rose fell''

''You think Liz pushed her?''

''Yep she left pretty quickly to after that and hardly spoke to anyone.''

''I will ask Rose what she remembers'' John said as he stood and went to Rose's room and knocked

''Come in'' John entered

''Hey Johnny I think I'm all set'' she said kissing him

''Good, but Rose before we leave I need to ask how much do you actually remember about how you fell?''

''Baby you said I tripped and fell why do you need to know it's not important''

''Actually babe it is important, please tell me what you remember''

''Well umm I remember going upstairs to your room to change, I saw Liz as I left to come down stairs, she was drunk and said it would never work between us and you would leave me for her I told her that wasn't true because I had heard you tell her that you loved me I turned and I was at the top of the stairs then it's a little hazy I remember starting to make my way down when the bottom of my dress became tight'' she said thinking hard ''just as if someone had stepped on the bottom then I remember I remember the feeling as if someone pushed me then my dress became loose again and then falling. Oh my god I didn't trip I was pushed''

What will happen next Please review


	12. Chapter 12

I remember I remember the feeling as if someone pushed me then my dress became loose again and then falling. Oh my god I didn't trip I was pushed''

''And you're 100% sure? It's not that I don't believe you but you need to be sure''

''Yes when I came round you all said I tripped and because I couldn't remember being pushed I didn't think I was, it was only just now when you asked me to really think about what happened that it came back to me''

''Thank you babe that's all I needed to know, I need a policeman in here right now. I will not let Liz get away with this. I will be right back babe ok'' he gave her a kiss

''Ok''

John went and got a doctor and explained what happened and the hospital contacted the police 20 minutes later they arrived.

'Right Miss Edwards can you tell me exactly what happened'' the policeman asked and Rose explained what happened.

''Right Miss Edwards from what you tell me unfortunately we wont be able to get any charges pressed unless there was a witness but you said you were on your own with the accused up stairs''

''Actually she wasn't.'' said Sean entering the room

''And who are you sir?''

''I'm Sean Cena, Johns brother''

''Ok and what did you see or hear'' the policeman asked

''I was in my room getting changed after swimming, although I didn't see Liz push Rose, I heard their argument and I came rushing out of my room when I heard Rose scream I saw her standing at the top of the stairs saying she saw Rose trip then rush down to help however as I made my way down the stairs to help I saw a piece of material on the floor I didn't think anything of it until I saw a tare in Rose's dress. One everyone was gone I went back upstairs and looked closer at the material I saw it matched Rose's dress here it is''

''Right ok well I'm going to have to ask you to make a statement but this is enough to at least speak to the lady''

The policeman left after taking statements and John, Rose and Sean left the hospital and returned to John's parent's house. John helped Rose out and in to the house as they closed the door behind them John's mom came rushing out.

''Your back thank god your ok'' Carol said and they made their way in to the living room

''Yea they let Rose out after giving the police a statement'' John said

''Statement! Why did you give a statement? It was an accident wasn't it? John's father asked

''Actually no dad it wasn't Liz pushed Rose down the stairs'' John replied and the others all gasped

''Oh Rose I'm so sorry I should have told her not to come when I knew you were coming'' His mom said

''No Carol, you didn't know she was going to do it, in fact I don't think she realised what she was doing she was drunk, it's not your fault''

''I know I just feel bad''

''Well don't'' Rose said putting a supportive hand on Carol to show she cared

''Well babe I'm just going to ring Vince and let him know what's happened you coming back with me?''

''Yep I'm coming back with you, I asked the doctor and he says I'm ok to travel and I won't let Liz get in the way of my career''

''Ok back soon'' he said giving her a kiss and 5 minutes later he was back

''Right he said that he hopes your feeling ok and that we are to go and meet with him when we get back tomorrow ok''

''Ok, Thanks baby''

1 hour later John and Rose had just got home when there was a knock on the door. John answered it and it was the policeman from the hospital.

''Goodeveing Mr Cena, sorry to be calling on you at this time but I thought it best to come let you know what's happend''

''It's ok we just got in ourselves Rose is just in the living room'' they made their way to the living room

''Hey babe the policeman from the hospital wanted to let us know the latest developments''

''Ok, so what's new?'' she asked

''Well we arrived at the accused home and found her packing up her car, she came with us to the police station and admitted during questioning that she had indeed pushed you but that she hadn't meant to and that she was very sorry. As a result of this she has been charged with attempted murder and actual bodily harm she will be sentenced within the month as she has pleaded guilty, we will keep you informed of any new developments''

''Ok thank you very much for coming and letting us know''

''Welcome Miss Edwards right I best be off, we will be in touch ok bye''

''Bye'' Rose said and John showed him out

The next day John and Rose popped in to see his family once again before they left for the airport to take them to Las Vegas

Please review x


	13. Chapter 13

The next day John and Rose popped in to see his family once again before they left for the airport to take them to Las Vegas.

Once they landed in Las Vegas it was about 6:00pm and Rose called Vince to tell him they had arrived safely at the hotel and it was decided that they would meet at the arena the next day at 8:30am.

Rose and John quickly freshened up and went to a restaurant for a bite to eat. Then they made their way up to their room and they watched a few films before Rose fell asleep on John. The next day they arrived at the arena and found Vince's office, Rose knocked and Vince opened the door.

''Rose, John on time as always. Can I offer you both a drink tea/coffee?'' He asked

''Tea would be great thanks'' Rose said

''Coffee thanks'' John replied. Vince made their drinks and sat down

''Rose how are you feeling?

''I'm feeling fine now thank you Vince'' Rose replied as they sat down

''Good well I will feel better if you looked over by our medical team of course this week's promo will be moved to next week''

''What! Why? I'm fine, your medics will say the same''

''You still want to go ahead?'' Vince asked

''Yes of course''

''Well if you are cleared we will go ahead if you're sure but we change it so Randy doesn't RKO you''

''Why not! I don't mind I have taken a few RKO's in practice I don't want to change the storyline''

''Ok I will let you and Randy know within due course

''Mr McMahon, Rose are you sure you want to do this?''

''Yes John I am sure, I'm cleared by the hospital doctors and later on by our medics, there is no reason as to why not''

''Ok but I'm not happy about it baby, I want you to be safe''

''Baby, I know you are worried after what happened, hey I'm worried to but as I said on Saturday I will not let it affect my career.''

Later that day Rose was indeed cleared by the medics and an hour before the show was to start Rose and John were in his dressing room. Throughout the day they had been visited by all their friends as they checked in to how Rose was, Randy tried to convince Rose that he shouldn't RKO her but Rose was insistent that she was not going to change the storyline.

They were finally by themselves and were getting ready when Rose noticed that John was unusually quiet'

''Baby you ok?'' she asked

''Yea I just wish you would change your mind about the RKO I hated seeing you at the bottom of the stairs after you fell, I was really worried that I might have lost you, and watching you purposely getting in the ring knowing you're going to get hurt, it will be the same''

''Baby look at me'' she said, which he did

'' I'm perfectly fine apart from a sore wrist and bruised ribs, I am not going anywhere baby

I love you'' John looked up at her at this

''What did you say'' he asked wanting to be sure

''I said I love you''

'Really?''

''Yes really.''

''Baby you are amazing I love you'' he said kissing her.

30 minutes later and Rose was with Stephanie sitting in the car just out of shot of camera waiting for action to be shouted ACTION

She drove the car in to the car park and stopped the engine and got out the camera panned up as it reached her head she turned her face to the side

''You ready?'' She asked and the camera panned to left to the other side of the car showing who Rose was talking to.

''You bet'' Stephanie said and they started towards the entrance of the ring and Raw's opening music blasted through the arena and Rose and Stephanie raced to get to the gorilla and as raw's music died _I'm all grown up''_ blasted through the arena and Rose followed behind Stephanie in to the ring and both collected microphones from stage hands.

'Randy Orton you better get out here, you better get out here now and you are to come out here alone do you understand otherwise your fired'' Stephanie said in to the microphone and Randy's music hit and he did his usual slow walk in to the ring

''The way you have acted towards not only me but my brother my husband my father and Rose is totally unacceptable and you are going to apologise to us all right now''

''You think you scare me Stephanie, think again or have you forgotten I DVT'd and RKO'd you''

''Well Randy you better be scared because tonight is your last night here with the WWE because your ffiier'' just then Randy RKO's Stephanie, Rose screamed as she saw Stephanie on the ring mat she knelt down and tried to check Stephanie was ok. She then looked up at Randy and screamed

''That will be the last thing you ever do here, do you understand because I'm still interim general manager and Randy your''

But before she could finish the sentence Randy ROK'd her to, the crowd booing him just then John Cena came running out slid in to the ring and checked Rose was ok holding her hand till the medical team finished dealing with Stephanie. Then once Rose was turned over and being placed on the stretcher John let go of her hand and looked up to still see Randy in the ring. He got up went over to Randy threw a couple of punches at him then lifted him up for the attitude adjustment and then topped it off with a five knuckle shuffle. He looked over at Rose who was now just being lifted out of the ring, he went over and held her hand as she was wheeled out of the ringside.

10 minutes later John and Rose were in their dressing room when John's phone rang

please review


	14. Chapter 14

He looked over at Rose who was now just being lifted out of the ring, he went over and held her hand as she was wheeled out of the ringside.

10 minutes later John and Rose were in their dressing room when John's phone rang

''It's my folks I better answer it'' he said

''Ok babe'' Rose said so he answered it

''Hello''

''John Felix Anthony Cena how could you let Rose be attacked she was only pushed down the stairs Saturday are you out of your mind''

''Mom you think I don't know that, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, she was medically cleared by our medics and the doctor at the hospital she had made up her mind she didn't want to change it Vince even offered to change the promo to next week but she refused even Randy didn't want to do it'' John looked at Rose as he tried to explain to his mother as he saw her laughing to herself at the way he was told off by his mom she could hear the whole conversation

''Look speak to her if you don't believe me'' he said passing the phone to Rose

''Hi Mrs Cena, I guess you're watching the show then?''

''Hi Rose and its Carol remember. Anyway I was worried about you so I thought I would ring''

''Well I'm fine even the medics were surprised with me''

''That's good I better leave you to it as John's match will be up soon''

''Ok well we will be back in 4 weeks so I will see you then but if you need me you have my number' right?'

''Yes and it was lovely you speak to you glad you're ok bye''

''Bye Mrs Ce... I mean Carol''

''Bye my dear'' Rose ended the call and handed the phone back to John who was smiling

''What?'' She asked

''Nothing just my two favourite women getting along''

''Well I like her and want her to like me''

''I know babe'' he said kissing her

John's match was soon up and he won it with ease.

A week later and Raw saw Rose and John coming out and letting the WWE universe that they were dating and Rose also started doing more interviews and it was agreed that they would reveal that they were and off screen couple as well as on screen.

1 month later and Rose got the phone call Liz had been sentenced to 3 years in prison and that she would have to pay Rose's hospital bills and compensation.

4 months after that and Rose and John had been dating six months it was a September Monday night and they were in New York.

Raw's opening music brought John out of his daydream as he waited by the gorilla. Rose was ''stuck'' in a meeting with Vince the t.v was on in background as Vince always had it on as Raw started she left the office just as John's music hit

_Thats odd_ she thought _ John's never said he had the opening promo tonight_ so she watched as John make his way to thering

''Now you're probably thinking I'm out here to hype up my match at Breaking Point, well I'm not I'm actually out here for a personal reason, so Rose come on out here. now as you know I'm dating Rose Vince's PA and have been for the past 6 months and well I'm out here to tell her and you how much I love her''

As soon as John had requested she make her way out to the ring Rose quickly made her way she couldn't hear what John was saying and then her music hit as she made her way out into the ring. John held the ropes as she entered and he took her hand and led her to the centre of the ring

''Rose, you and I have been dating for awhile now and to me you're my whole world, when I'm with you, you make me feel complete when you're not with me you're all I can think about and I have brought you out here to show you how much you mean to me' at this he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box and got down on one knee.

''Rosie Louise Edwards, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me?'' he asked. Rose was in shock John was proposing to her on national television she smiled down at him and took the microphone from him

''Yes John, I will marry you'' at this the cheers from the crowd was deafening. John was grinning from ear to ear he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, it fitted perfectly he stood up and pulled Rose in to a kiss. His music hit and he and Rose walked to the ropes John again helped her out then got out himself he jumped down still holding on to Rose's hand he turned to her and pulled her to him so he was carrying her bridle style Rose kissed him as he carried her out to the back and once they couldn't be seen he put her down and kissed her again they got congratulated by everyone as they made their way back to the dressing room

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

''Yes John, I will marry you'' at this the cheers from the crowd was deafening. John was grinning from ear to ear he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, it fitted perfectly he stood up and pulled Rose in to a kiss. His music hit and he and Rose walked to the ropes John again helped her out then got out himself he jumped down still holding on to Rose's hand he turned to her and pulled her to him so he was carrying her bridle style Rose kissed him as he carried her out to the back and once they couldn't be seen he put her down and kissed her again they got congratulated by everyone as they made their way back to the dressing room.

John closed the door to their dressing room and was met by another kiss from Rose.

''I can't believe you proposed on national television, weren't you scared I would say no?'' Rose asked

''Well yea I was a little nervous, but because I know I love you and you love me I knew you would say yes''.

Rose just smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

2 days later and they had decided that they would get married when Rose's family came to visit which was only 7 weeks away. So they employed a wedding planner and knowing where Raw would be and that they wanted a small ceremony with family and friends they asked her to find a nice location that could give them privacy on their special day.

The wedding planner was able to find a beautiful location not far from where Raw would be held that week and they had just had a cancellation so could marry them when they wanted after talking about it they went ahead and booked it the wedding planner booked everything in her name so no one could find out.

I know very short chapter but the next is the wedding chapter please review


	16. Chapter 16

7 weeks later and it was the second week Rose's family were visiting and it was John and Rose's wedding day John was waiting at the altar for Rose, he was pleased all his family were able to make it and he watched all their family and friends taking their seats. 10 minutes later and John heard back door open and Rose's mother walking down the aisle to take her seat she smiled at John.

_She's here now_ he thought as he smiled back at his soon to be mother in law. Just then the organ started playing and Cameron Michales walked down the aisle carrying the rings then he was followed by Aurora Levesque and Cheyenne Michales walked down the aisle throwing petals on the ground. They were soon followed by Stephanie, Rebecca and Samantha in beautiful red off the shoulder gowns that reached the floor. At seeing them walk down the aisle John's mouth went dry, he knew Rose would be next and sure enough the organ started playing the wedding march and the double doors opened to reveal Rose standing there with both her brothers on either side wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen, he started to tear up as she reached him her brothers gave her hand to John.

''Who gives this woman'' the priest asked

''Me, her mother and brother do'' said her eldest brother and he sat down

''Dearly beloved we are gathered hear today to witness the marriage of John Anthony Felix Cena to Rosie Louise Edwards. If you know of any lawful impediment as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.''

After a few seconds no one objected

''Right, now John, repeat after me, I John Felix Anthony Cena''

''I John Felix Anthony Cena''

''Do take the''

''Do take the''

''Rosie Louise Edwards''

''Rosie Louise Edwards''

''To be my lawful wedded wife''

''To be my lawful wedded wife'' and John slipped her ring on to her finger

''Right now Rosie please repeat after me, I Rosie Louise Edwards''

''I Rosie Louise Edwards''

''Do take the''

''Do take the''

''John Felix Anthony Cena''

''John Felix Anthony Cena''

''To be my lawful wedded husband''

''To be my lawful wedded husband'' and Rose slid on his ring on his finger

''Now by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife'' at this there were cheers

''You may now kiss the bride'' he told John and John smiled at Rose and lifted her vale and kissed her

1 hour later after photos John and Rose made their way to their reception and waited to be announced Lillian Garcia was going to announce their arrival

''Ladies and Gentleman please welcome from Tampa Florida weighing in at a combined weight of 290lb its The Cena's'' everyone applauded their arrival they sat down to a delicious three course meal, then came the time for speeches.

Randy got up and got everyone's attention

''Good evening everyone it is now time for the speeches and it's my job as best man to make it the worst 2 minutes of John's life, too bad Rose's will be later on tonight'' everyone laughed and John protested

''Only kidding man, but in all seriousness John I have to say and I think you would agree you have one hell of a girl there don't let her go''

''I don't intend to'' John smiled and pulled Rose to him

''And I know that you didn't get off to the best of starts seeing as your mad ex landed Rose in hospital but I just want to say that it is clear to us all that you are very much in love and well I think we could all see you and Rose were going to get together when she surprised us all by coming out as Vince's personal assistant and moving to America without letting a single one of us know. Rose you know I think you're amazing, you're like a sister to me and you're a great godmother to my daughter and we all thankful you are with us.''

''here here'' Paul shouted

''So everyone please raise your glasses in a toast to the Bride and Groom''

''To the Bride and Groom'' then Samantha got up

''Now I'm not going to embarrass John or Rose like my husband but I will agree with him on that we could all see that you two belonged together I have never seen John act the way he does with Rose so to the Bride and Groom''

''To the Bride and Groom'' then John got to his feet

''Now I know that you are waiting to have pudding but on behalf of my wife I would like to thank you all for coming it means a lot to us that you can be here today and now I would like tell my new wife that I love you with all my heart and I will never believe that your my wife and you have made the happiest man in the world so please raise your glasses to my wife Rose'' he then gave he a kiss

''To Rose'' those in attendance said.

Two days later saw John and Rose marry on Raw as well they had wanted to make the fans happy then right after the show they jetted off to the Caribbean for a 2 week honeymoon.

Please review also the next chapter will be the last sorry


	17. Chapter 17

15 years later

20 years after they got married John and Rose were still happily married and still very much in love 9 months after they married Rose gave birth to twins a boy and a girl who they named Hermione and Aaron who were now 19 years old they also had another two children Sara now 17 and Matthew now 15.

Randy and Samantha were still happily married and also had another 3 children with Alanna who was now 22 they had 2 boys one who they named Michael now 19 and was born the same day as John and Rose's twins. Their other Robin 17 their daughter was named Sasha who was 15.

Shawn and Rebecca still married and had 2 more children a son called Nathan now 18 and daughter Cindy who was 15 Cameron now 29 and Cheyenne now 24

And Paul and Stephanie also still married had Aurora now 23 Murphy now 21 they also had a boy they named Jonathan now 18.

And they were all still great friends and where godparents all each other's children and all got on well in fact so well they were some couples. Cameron Michaels was married to Aurora Levesque. Alanna Orton was dating Mark Calloway's son Daniel who was 25 Hermione Cena was seeing Michael Orton and Sasha Orton was dating Nathan Michaels Aaron Cena was dating Cindy Michales and Jonathan Levesque was dating Sara Cena.

Their parents thought it was hilarious and were happy for them if it worked out after all they had all know each other since birth and a few of them joined their parents to become WWE superstars.

They were all in Tampa and were at the Cena residents celebrating 20 years of marriage John had now retired from the ring but kept in the business training and doing one offs here and there but Rose was Raw's general manager and had been on and off for 15 years but she had decided that she too would retire.

Rose had often thought about her life and how much it changed and how quickly it did all those years ago. She had to start again but Rose had never looked back from the day she decided to take Vince's offer. She knew she was loved from that day to this.

The end

Thank you so much I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing especially MrsRKOCena who reviewed the most and kept me writing


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Everyone I really want a Beta to sort out this story if your interested please let me know


End file.
